Tres Pasos Para El Infierno
by pandoras little helper
Summary: ¿Por qué está Lupin en Azkaban? ¿Por qué no hace nada por demostrar su inocencia? ¿Por qué se siente tan culpable de un crimen que no quiso cometer? Un diario, un secreto, infinitos recuerdos, tres pasos para el infierno... 1,2,3.”
1. Prólogo

_**Bueno, ya tengo aquí el prólogo de mi primera historia escrita con la ayuda de mi querida "Pandora Lover". Espero que no seáis muy duros que es la primera vez que escribo algo y bueno, espero que os guste. Iré subiendo los capítulos tan pronto como me sea posible. :D**_

* * *

**Prólogo**

... El momento de mi muerte era inminente. Según pasaban los días mi fuerza vital se agotaba, me era arrebatada cruelmente, sin yo poder evitarlo. Cada vez eran menores los recuerdos que mi mente lograba retener. Apenas habían pasado unos meses desde la última vez que tenía frente a mi sus ojos, que sentía en mi sus labios, rozando desesperadamente mi blanca piel, amándome… y ahora, todos esos recuerdos que yo creía escritos a fuego en mi corazón se han esfumado convirtiéndose en tan solo unas tristes palabras escritas en un diario, éste diario, sin el cual ya nada quedaría dentro de mí.

Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, apenas recuerdo ya lo que pasó por mi mente, sólo sé que lo hice y ni siquiera tengo constancia de ello, sólo me queda ya la confianza en mis propias palabras, porque, ¿quién me asegura que no lo escribió otro? ¿Quien está junto a mí para decirme que es cierto? Preguntas de fácil respuesta… absolutamente nadie. Hasta el más ciego vería que sólo el amor que yo sentía por él está latente en cada una de mis palabras escritas en este ajado diario, sólo esto me hace recordar que le amaba de verdad.

Leo cada día una a una todas las páginas que durante todo este agónico tiempo en este lugar he ido escribiendo, pero el tiempo se agota, ya apenas tengo fuerzas para moverme de esta silla en la que ni recuerdo el tiempo que llevo postrado. Cada vez siento una mayor debilidad, signo de un mal no muy lejano; pues tal vez queden días, horas o incluso minutos para reunirme con el que en ocasiones ni siquiera sé si en verdad es mi amor…

En esta eterna incertidumbre que acecha las paredes de mi habitación solo hay una cosa que tengo por segura; si fui el causante de su muerte, ése fue sin duda el mayor equívoco que cometí en mi desdichada vida, incluso mayor que enamorarme de él, incluso mayor que amarle más que a mis propios huesos, más que a mi mismo… más incluso que a mi propia vida. Por eso hay algo que ninguna de esas horribles criaturas que rondan este lugar logrará que yo olvide incluso tras morir; sí, es el nombre de la persona que yo amé, Sirius Black.

Es el momento, las criaturas se aproximan, este dolor en el pecho debe significar que ha mi corazón le ha llegado la hora de latir… por última vez. Cada vez se acercan más, la gente alrededor grita a su paso y cada vez son más agudos esos chirridos horrorosos, llegó la hora de decir adiós para siempre a este mundo; o al menos a lo que a mi alrededor puedo ver de él. Poco a poco noto el frío penetrando por cada uno de mis huesos, hasta las más alejadas articulaciones se van durmiendo lentamente y ya apenas puedo sentir. Ya están aquí, esas criaturas a las que entre murmullos llaman dementores, puedo sentir su poder… puedo sentir lo que quieren de mi; mi vida. Antes de que todas mis fuerzas sean arrebatadas por esas criaturas deseo plasmar mi último sentimiento, solo por la esperanza de que tal vez algún día esto llegue a alguien, para que entienda que YO AMÉ A SIRIUS BLACK, yo no quería matarle… yo le necesitaba… le amaba tanto…

* * *

_**Espero que os haya gustado este inicio que le he dado a la historia, de todos modos, si alguien tiene alguna idea sobre cómo le gustaría que siguiera la historia, acepto todo tipo de sugerencias y me gustaría que dejárais un review aunque sólo sea para conocer vuestra opinión.**_

_**GRACIAS :D  
**_


	2. Infortunio en una noche de verano

_**Aquí el primer capítulo de mi primer fic que trata de cuando toda esta historia comenzó, con sus giros humorísticos en algunos puntos pero siempre manteniendo la base de la historia de amor trágico, digamos.**_

_**Espero que os guste, yo lo he hecho con todo mi cariño y sentimiento con la ayuda de mi editora pandora lover y dedicado a todos nosotros (los pandora) :D**_

**_Disfrutadlo_**

* * *

**Capitulo 1 **

_Infortunio en una tarde de verano_

Los nervios me estaban matando, como cada una de las veces desde hacía varios años, cuando recordaba que me aproximaba lentamente al reencuentro con Sirius. Tan solo 15 minutos me separaban del sueño que había tenido todos y cada uno de los días de mis vacaciones alejado de él; llegar al andén 9 y ¾ para recibir su abrazo que, a pesar de breve, era sin duda el momento más bonito de todo el curso.

Ansiaba tanto sentirle, deseaba tanto oír de nuevo su voz, que a pesar de no ser especialmente bonita, me estremecía con el sólo sonido de las palabras…

…

¡Remus! Amigo mío, cuánto tiempo sin verte.

¡Sirius, ni te imaginas cuánto me alegro de verte! – y era cierto que no tenía ni idea de lo imperiosa que era mi necesidad de estar junto a él - ¿Qué tal ha ido el verano? Hace ya mucho tiempo que no me envías una lechuza aunque sólo sea para informarme de que estás bien– añadí casi de forma recriminatoria, algo que gracias a Dios él no advirtió.

Ha estado "ocupado" – insinuó James con cierto tonito que no logré entender – ¿Qué hay Remus?

¿Ocupado? – inquirí sin ni siquiera reparar en la pregunta que James me había hecho.

Yo también me alegro de verte – replicó James ante mi desplante hacia su pregunta – Sí hijo, sí, ocupado en el estudio anatómico de los cuerpos muggles.

Tu siempre tan gracioso, James – agregó Peter que al parecer llevaba parado junto a James un buen rato, pero era tal mi tristeza por haber descubierto aquel hecho que no había reparado en la presencia de mi apocado amigo – Hola Remus.

Hola Peter. Así que, Te has echado novia, ¿eh Sirius?

Yo prefiero llamarlo un rollete veraniego, intenso, pero rollete – puntualizó éste con su usual arrogancia que a pesar de mi enfado tanto adoraba.

Ah, qué bien – añadí finalmente ocultando mi tristeza tras una sonrisa de lo más natural (o eso fue al menos lo que yo intenté), pero en realidad la imagen de una vulgar muggle besando los labios que yo tanto ansiaba recorrió mi mente, clavándose en mi cerebro como si la imagen fuera un hecho que estuviera presenciando.

Remus, ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – me dijo Sirius observando la cara que debería estar poniendo ante aquella imagen.

Nada Sirius, no me apetece hablar ahora.

¿Ahora o conmigo? Es que siempre que llega Septiembre empiezas igual, cabreándote como si yo te hubiera hecho algo y luego cuando mañana te pregunte harás como si nada hubiera pasado, ¿no es cierto?

Venga Sirius, déjame en paz – concluí.

Lo que más triste me parecía era el hecho de que tenía razón. Llevaba años enfadándome cuando él llegaba para contar sus estúpidos ligues veraniegos y, efectivamente, al día siguiente se me habría pasado.

Intentando no pensar en ello y con la mirada extrañada de Sirius clavada en mi espalda, me aventuré hacia el tren para dirigirme al fin al expreso que nos llevaría de vuelta al paraíso.

Una vez dentro tuve todo el trayecto para observar al sujeto que durante todo el verano había aparecido en mis sueños. Tuve tiempo para ver de nuevo aquellos labios que tanto había soñado besar, aquella mirada que me hacia volar y la expresión perfecta de su cara cuando éste sonreía que tanto ansiaba volver a ver.

A pesar de la embriagadora felicidad que emanaba de cada uno de mis poros de tan solo de pensar en un año más junto a Sirius Black, ignoré despechado los comentarios de mis compañeros mientras asumía la dura noticia que había recibido en la estación, pues un año más y por frustrante que resultara admitirlo, había soñado con que Sirius viniera hacia mi para decirme que me quería, que me amaba y que su única razón para volver a Hogwarts era mi sola presencia en aquel lugar…

Lamentablemente, una vez más había visto desvanecerse esta ilusión, viendo así truncada de nuevo mi única alegría en la vida…

…

La de aquel día fue una larga noche, bueno, quizás no tanto. Tras una a veces monótona presentación del nuevo alumnado en el gran comedor me dirigí a mi dormitorio a ahogar mis penas entre sueños, con un resultado estrepitosamente fallido. Conciliar el sueño no fue algo fácil aquella noche, aquel batiburrillo de sentimientos que asaltaba mi mente era demasiado confuso como para poder descansar.

Por un lado me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, dado que, junto a mí, a tan solo tres pasos de distancia dormía Sirius. Aunque casualmente también ése era el motivo por el que me sentía la persona más desdichada; eran tres pasos que nunca jamás conseguiría caminar para estar junto a él. Para mi propia sorpresa, meditando sobre cómo Sirius podría reaccionar si yo me decidiera a dar esos 3 pasos fue como me dormí aquella noche, pensando en cómo algo tan fácil y que resultaba tan estúpido como contar hasta 3 podría ser tan difícil…

…1…

…2…

…3…

…

Sumergido en mis más profundos sueños, empecé a notar cómo mi cuerpo cada vez pesaba más, aunque mi cabeza no lograba identificar cuál era la causa hasta que estrepitosamente un ensordecedor pero bello sonido me despertó justo encima de mí.

¡Despierta Remus, o llegaremos tarde a Adivinación! ¿O es que vas a llegar tarde a tus clases ya desde el primer día?

¿Era estrictamente necesario que te pusieras sobre mí hasta que me despertara por falta de oxígeno? – inquirí del modo mas sarcástico que el cansancio y la falta de sueño me permitieron a pesar de estar encantado con la idea de sentirle tan cerca, quizás demasiado encantado.

Vamos, no seas aguafiestas, sólo he venido a ver qué tal estabas, ayer estabas especialmente arisco conmigo y no sé porque. ¿Te ocurre algo?

E… en en a… absoluto – tartamudeé nervioso mientras intentaba controlar lo que inevitablemente estaba ocurriendo, pero aún así era incapaz de apartar la mirada de aquel rostro tan deslumbrante.

Oye Remus, ya se que te alegras de verme después de tantos meses, pero, ¿no deberías controlar tus erecciones mañaneras en presencia de los demás? – me dijo con voz queda a fin de que nadie le oyera y así no dejarme en ridículo.

Esto, sí, pero, eh… – balbuceé – a estas horas de la mañana es un efecto colateral que trae sentarse encima de un hombre, Sirius – añadí a modo de broma consiguiendo a duras penas salir del apuro en el que mi a veces incontrolable miembro me había enzarzado - ¿Me dejas salir?

Por supuesto – respondió al tiempo que, por suerte o por desgracia, se quitaba de encima de mí – Y bien, ¿vas a contarme que ocurrió ayer o voy a tener que sacártelo por la fuerza? – dijo tras alzar su varita en alto a modo de duelo.

Nada Canuto, no es ahora el momento más adecuado, ¿no crees? Ya te lo explicaré.

Cuento con ello Lunático – añadió al fin con un pícaro guiño de ojos para después dirigirse a su cama.

Esta vez había escapado por los pelos de otro de los incesantes accidentes que ya desde el año pasado acechaban a mí alrededor. Cada vez era más difícil ocultar lo que yo sentía, mi cuerpo me traicionaba, mi mente desbocada aterrizaba frecuentemente en pensamientos relacionados con él y cuando me veía tantas veces no sabía qué contestar a su constante pregunta "¿En qué piensas con esa cara de tonto?". La situación se volvía insostenible y no era la razón sino el corazón quien me pedía una respuesta de Sirius, por nefasta que pudiera ser.

Fue por eso que decidí que había llegado el momento de "saltar de la cama" y dar al menos el primer paso hacia Sirius. Para eso llegaba el momento más acertado; Adivinación.

…

La llegada a clase de Adivinación fue todo un alivio al comprobar que las bolas de cristal estaban situadas sobre las mesas (lo cual en otra situación me hubiera hecho sentir desdichado). Lo que aquello significaba era simplemente que nos íbamos a pasar toda la hora mirando las esferas de luz que según la teoría deberían mostrar el futuro, pero dado que éste era un ejercicio imposible, podría hablar con Sirius en vez de intentar lograr algo que hasta la fecha nunca había sido capaz de hacer.

Poco a poco, paso a paso, fui acercándome a la mesa en la que me esperaba él, sólo, dispuesto a escuchar lo que tuviera que decirle. Lo único que era capaz de sentir cuando me hallaba a tan escasos metros de mi amor, a tan escasos minutos de declararle mi verdad, era mi pobre corazón latiendo desbocado, tan alto que sentía que en cualquier momento podía estallar por voluntad propia de tanto esconder ese sentimiento que me estaba quemando por dentro desde hacía tanto tiempo.

Me senté a su lado sin miramiento alguno, dispuesto a sincerarme completamente, con tan mala suerte que fuimos la primera pareja a la que el profesor vigiló. Durante un tiempo que me pareció interminable, observé aquella bola cuando, de repente, y no de la forma que yo esperaba, llegó lo que para mi vida sería, el comienzo del fin.

¡Esto es horrible! Nunca jamás nos sale este ejercicio y aún así seguimos haciéndolo como idiotas – refunfuñó Sirius harto de observar aquella bola blanca – Vamos Remus, ¿Por qué no nos vamos tú y yo, solos, a otro lugar?

¿Qué insinúas? – inquirí extrañado.

Vámonos de aquí, llevas años deseando estar a solas conmigo y ahora que te doy la oportunidad ¿la vas a rechazar?

No entendía cómo Sirius podía saber tanto sobre estos últimos años, ¿Acaso era tan evidente?

No sabía cómo responder ante aquella situación y me dejé llevar por mi corazón siguiendo a Sirius allí donde quisiera llevarme. Aterrizamos finalmente (y ante mi perplejidad) en la habitación. Sin decir absolutamente nada, se acercó a escasos centímetros de mi, su mirada era extraña, casi sedienta. Fue entonces cuando sus labios comenzaron a rozar mi cuello como si tratase de devorarme, para después unir sus labios con los míos en lo que parecía ser un beso infinito.

Un beso infinito, miles de caricias… hasta que apretando mis nalgas con sus manos me alzó al aire colocando mis piernas en torno a su cuerpo perfecto para llevarme hasta la cama donde seguir dando rienda suelta a la pasión. Podía notar su erguido miembro rozando cada una de las partes de mi anatomía sedienta de él. Entre besos y caricias me fue desnudando poco a poco, dejándome saborear cada una de las partes de su cuerpo hasta encontrarme por fin con la parte de su cuerpo que yo mas ansiaba en aquel momento. Aquella parte erecta con la tanto podría disfrutar y con la que tanto le haría gozar.

No, deja que primero te demuestre de lo que yo soy capaz – jadeó antes de darme tiempo a comenzar. Fueron las únicas palabras que se escucharon en la habitación.

Desnudo completamente y con mi pene entre sus manos comenzó lo que iba a ser la masturbación de mi vida, por primera vez no sería la imaginación quien trabajara, sino el propio Sirius Black. En lo más profundo del gozo producido por sus manos y más tarde por su boca mis labios actuaron por si mismos declarando lo que yo siempre había sentido.

Aquellas palabras que resonarían en mi cabeza para siempre…

Te quiero Sirius Black.

…

Te quiero Sirius Black.

…

Te quiero Sirius Black.

Fue entonces cuando, de repente, oí una voz que me devolvió a la realidad

Pero, ¿qué estas diciendo Remus? ¡Despierta!

Todo había sido un sueño que, lejos de ser íntimo, toda la clase había oído. Todos a mí alrededor, incluido Sirius, me habían oído gritar entre gemidos que yo quería a Sirius Black.


	3. Un Pellizco de realidad

**_Bueno, tras varios meses (4 aproximadamente) de completa desinspiración y una semanita que mi editora, la siempre genial PandoraLover, se ha tirado para corregir los errores... puedo continuar con mi historia de "Tres Pasos Para el Infierno". Aunque al principio pensé en darle un toque autobiográfico a la historia, al final me he decidido a darles un respiro a Lupin y Sirius y no hacerles la vida tan desgraciada en este capítulo. Así que nada.. Espero que os guste._**

**_Lo siento Pandoras, pero en este capítulo el sexo brilla por su ausencia... la próxima vez... prometo meter una escena de las nuestras_**

**

* * *

**

**Un Pellizco de Realidad**

No lo podía creer, mi subconsciente me había traicionado. Siempre temí contarlo y ser traicionado y al final he sido yo quien ha terminado por desvelar lo que todos alguna vez sospecharon.

Había salido corriendo de Adivinación antes de que todo el colegio lo supiera y resultara demasiado humillante para soportarlo. Me dirigía corriendo por Hogwarts en dirección al Sauce Boxeador, para refugiarme en La Casa de los Gritos y que allí nadie pudiera encontrarme.

Toda una vida meditando cómo decírselo, todos estos años pasados a su lado planeando minuciosamente cada palabra que iba a utilizar cuando decidiera dar aquellos infernales tres pasos y al final los había dado convertidos en una sola acción, quedarme dormido.

Llegué por fin a La Casa de los Gritos, donde me esperaban horas de meditación en solitario, pero había algo que no había pensado al huir hacia allí y era que…

_- Has elegido un poco mal el sitio para esconderte, Remus, deberías recordar que fui yo quien te enseñó a llegar hasta aquí – era Sirius, ¿Cómo podría haber olvidado aquel detalle tan importante?_

_- Mm… esto, eh… ho-hola Sirius – dije entre balbuceos._

_- ¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido en Adivinación, Lunático? – me preguntó. No podía creer que en serio me estuviera haciendo esa pregunta._

_- Pues… no lo sé, Sirius. Supongo que exactamente lo que todos habéis visto y oído – contesté sin saber verdaderamente qué decir. Había llegado la hora de soltar aquel discurso que tantos años llevaba preparando – Pues que te quiero, Sirius, en realidad, he olvidado ya desde cuando siento esto por ti, es como si este sentimiento llevara fluyendo por mis venas desde el mismo día en que nací, como si fuera mi destino y es algo que no puedo remediar. __Cuando mis padres me trajeron a este colegio a los 12 años, no creía en el amor, mucho menos en el amor a primera vista, pero cuando te conocí… todo cambió. __¿Tú crees en el amor a primera vista Sirius?_

Se hizo el silencio en la estancia, Sirius se había callado y dado que yo estaba sentado en el suelo de espaldas a él dudé incluso de la posibilidad de que él siguiera allí, tras de mí.

_- Supongo que no – _dijo finalmente tras aquella pausa infinita_ – toda mi vida me la he pasado de aquí para allá, sin comprometerme con nadie, actuando con las mujeres de un modo que era el que se esperaba de mi personalidad. Nunca confié en nadie porque nunca quise arriesgarme a sufrir._

_- ¿Ni siquiera has confiado nunca en mí? –_ sin querer se me quebró la voz al finalizar la frase por la sorpresa de lo que estaba oyendo.

_- No del modo que te mereces –_ dijo con tono triste.

_- ¿A qué te refieres? –_ sonaba ansioso, casi histérico por saber a qué se refería.

_- Remus, en realidad, yo no soy gay. Pero hay una cosa que tengo clara y que nunca te he dicho y es que para mí tú siempre has significado algo diferente al resto._

_- Sirius, no te entiendo. Habla claro o voy a acabar por volverme loco._

_- Hasta hace unas horas no sabía qué significaba ese sentimiento diferente que tenía hacia ti, pero verte en Adivinación gritando a los cuatro vientos que me querías hizo que me diera cuenta. Verte gimiendo de placer, de un placer que yo te estaba proporcionando me hizo ver que… solo te quiero a ti, Remus, no quiero a nadie más. Eres la única persona a la que podría querer de verdad. Te merecías saber eso y nunca te lo dije_

_- Yo tampoco lo hice, pero no hay nada de lo que ahora más me alegre._

No podía creerlo, él, Sirius Black, no sólo me había dicho que me quería, sino que había añadido que no podría querer a nadie más, todos mis sueños se habían cumplido por un tonto accidente. Así que me levanté, me giré y me decidí por fin a dar los tres pasos hacía él

…

1

…

2

…

3

Una vez había alcanzado su altura, lo miré fijamente, se estaba acercando a besarme, a mí, Remus Lupin, no podía creérmelo, era como en todos mis sueños… ¡Un Momento!

_- Sirius, ¿te importa pellizcarme? –_ pregunté ante su atónita mirada.

_- ¿Pellizcarte? Creí que querías que te besara. ¿O ahora resulta que también te gusta el sado?_

_- No seas tonto, pero primero pellízcame, anda._

Sin cambiar aquella cara de incredulidad que tanto me encantaba me pellizcó y no tardé más de un segundo en besarle tras comprobar que el dolorcillo que había sentido era real, tan real como aquel primer beso, tan real como lo que ocurrió después. Aquella fue la noche más maravillosa a su lado porque por fin me sentí amado por el Sirius real y no el de los sueños.

* * *

**_Sigo abierto a sugerencias, así que si por un casual alguien a llegado hasta aquí, agradecería un review de opinión =)_**

**_OsKiero PandoraSSS_**


	4. Un San Valentín Perfecto

**_Por fin ya he tenido tiempo de subir otro capítulo que en parte esta dedicado también a Pandora Lover por una petición de esta en la comunidad San_Drabbletin de Livejournal, espero que disfrutéis porque a mi este capítulo en particular me gusta mucho._**

* * *

**Un San Valentín Perfecto**

Por algún extraño motivo aquella mañana me desperté con los ojos vendados. Desconcertado, intenté quitarme aquella tela que me impedía ver, pero sus manos enseguida me lo impidieron.

- Aún no, Remus – me besó levemente los labios, con la intención de que nadie nos oyera, tal y como hacía cada mañana desde la noche en la que me besó por primera vez.

- Canuto, ¿qué estas tramando? – inquirí impaciente por ver su rostro.

- ¿No sabes qué día es hoy? – muy típico de él responderme con una pregunta.

- Veamos, no es ni tu cumpleaños, ni el mío, ni el aniversario de nuestro primer beso… ni el de la primera vez… Pues no, creo que no sé que día es.

- Hoy es San Valentín, Lunático – susurró –, y debes permanecer dormido y con los ojos cerrados hasta que llegue el momento de tu primera sorpresa – concluyó.

Haciendo caso de lo que Sirius me había dicho y deseando deshacerme de aquella estúpida venda me tumbé y me hice el dormido hasta que el resto de los presentes hubo desaparecido. Desde mi cama pude oír a James antes de marcharse.

- Ey, Canuto, ¿no bajas? – inquirió éste – El festín del Gran Comedor es increíble en San Valentín.

- Lo sé, James, pero Lunático se encuentra algo mal y prefiero quedarme con él – mintió –. No quiero que se quede sólo.

- Os traéis un royo muy raro desde el incidente de Adivinación – dijo James - ¿Acaso debo pensar mal?

- Vamos, Cornamenta, no digas estupideces, ¿Remus y yo liados? Por favor, sería ridículo – dijo entre risas. Aquello fue todo lo que quise oír y hubiera preferido no haberlo hecho.

Cuando por fin James se fue, decidí hacer como que no me había dado cuenta, con el fin de que Sirius me explicara lo que acaba de ocurrir. Era tal mi rabia que ni siquiera me concentré en escuchar lo que acababa de susurrar cuando James salió, pero dadas las circunstancias tampoco quería saberlo.

- Puedes abrir los ojos, Lunático – le oí decir.

Dejándome llevar por mi enfado me quité la venda rápidamente y fue sólo entonces cuando mi enfado pasó a un segundo plano. Ante mis ojos pude ver lo que era el resultado del susurro de Sirius, que resultó ser un hechizo anulador de la ocultación que él había lanzado sobre todos aquellos objetos. Había fotos nuestras; besándonos, riéndonos, charlando o simplemente abrazados mirando a ninguna parte, con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros. Salté de mi cama eufórico como estaba y me sumergí en su abrazo y en un beso tan largo como el primero.

- Esto no es más que el principio, John – susurró, era así como me llamaba cuando estábamos a solas, cuando para los demás era Lunático –, espera y verás.

- No estoy seguro de ser capaz – concluí no dejándole hablar más. El tiempo a su lado era oro para mí y estar a solas no era algo habitual en Hogwarts.

Cuando desperté él ya no estaba a mi lado y ya no quedaba nada de la decoración que hacía tan sólo unos minutos llenaba la habitación. Me levanté cansado, observando la habitación, recordando lo que hacía unos instantes allí había ocurrido, no una, sino varias veces.

En la mesilla junto a mi cama, escondido bajo el libro de encantamientos había una nota.

"_Si te ha gustado tu primera sorpresa ven esta noche en La Casa de Los Gritos para que pueda darte las dos restantes. No me busques en Hogwarts ni vengas aquí antes de la puesta de sol, estaré preparándote algo a la altura de lo que te mereces. Te Quiero, Sirius"_

No lo podía creer, cuando yo ni siquiera le había preparado nada él tenía nada más y nada menos que tres sorpresas para mí. Todo tenía que ser un sueño, no había manera de describir lo que me estaba pasando…

- Lunático, no estaría de más que te controlaras – rió James –, últimamente te gusta demasiado mostrar tus "intimidades" a los demás.

- ¿A que te refieres? – inquirí sorprendido.

- ¿Por qué no miras justo ahí? – dijo señalando con mis ojos hacia donde se suponía que debería de haber llevado mis pantalones.

- Oh, vaya, qué vergüenza – entendí que aquella extraña sensación de hacía unos segundos había sido una erección ante el pensamiento de volver a ver a Sirius, erección que todo la habitación había visto.

Ante el espectáculo que yo y mi miembro acabábamos de ofrecer en el dormitorio, me apresuré a vestirme (mejor evitar más incidentes desafortunados) y me dirigí al Gran Comedor con la esperanza de encontrar los restos de pudding o de cualquier cosa que me ayudara a reponer algo de fuerzas para aquel día. No hubo suerte. Por el camino tuve que soportar miradas, risas, cuchicheos y murmullos varios que gracias a mi bochornosa experiencia en Adivinación había aprendido a ignorar.

En aquella ocasión me había dedicado a buscar a Sirius en cada esquina para que pareciera que todo había sido un malentendido, en parte para calmar las ansias de cotillear de muchos y en parte porque él no estaba preparado para llevar una relación pública. Pero muchos no eran tontos, entre los que sin duda figuraba James, muy a pesar de los intentos de Sirius por ocultárselo.

Fantaseando con aquella noche y mientras intentaba adivinar qué sería lo que Sirius me habría preparado tuve un desafortunado encuentro con la prima de este; la malévola Bellatrix Black.

- Estúpido licántropo, ¿es que a ti nunca te enseñaron a mirar por dónde andas? – inquirió con aquella voz de loca que se le ponía cuando se enfadaba.

- ¿Y a ti no te han enseñado modales, Black? – atajé.

- Vaya, vaya, veo que le echas agallas desde que mi querido primo te "cubre las espaldas" – dijo enfatizando especialmente aquellas tres últimas palabras. Me quedé sin saber qué contestar, mudo ante una vulgar mortífaga – Pues a lo mejor deberías vigilar tu espalda más a menudo, Lupin, porque puede que un día de estos no sea a Sirius a quien te encuentres en ella.

- ¿Me estás amenazando, loca? – refunfuñé.

- ¡No me llames loca! ¡No estoy loca! – le había dado en su punto débil –. Cuando el Señor Oscuro se haya alzado con el poder serás el primero a por el que vaya, tú y ese traidor a la sangre – concluyó susurrando

"_Te estaré esperando"_ pensé. Era cierto en parte lo que aquella loca me había dicho, pues era cierto que junto a Sirius me sentía más fuerte, no sólo física sino moralmente, era cierto que a su lado me sentía invencible.

La tarde se estaba haciendo eterna. Todos me preguntaban por Sirius y esto no hacía más que traerme a la cabeza las sorpresas que aún me quedaban. Di como mínimo mil vueltas a la Sala Común, eso sin contar las que ya había dado a mi propio cuarto.

Por fin pude ver el sol ponerse y pude correr hacia la Casa de los Gritos, donde Sirius aguardaba por mí. Las últimas dudas me asaltaron por el camino. _"¿Qué será? ¿Será un objeto? ¿Será algo mágico?"_ pensaba. Al fin y al cabo, ¿qué podía haber mejor que lo que me había preparado aquella mañana?

Pero allí estaba él, sentado en una mesa de madera brillante sobre la que había dos platos, cubiertos, 3 velas, 2 copas y una botella de champán sin abrir. Podría decirse que él estaba vestido de gala, teniendo en cuenta que se trataba de Sirius. A su alrededor estaba el mismo decorado que aquella mañana.

- ¿Qué es todo esto, Sirius? – inquirí sorprendido.

- Pues son tu segunda y tercera sorpresa – espetó mientras se levantaba para besarme –, la segunda en realidad no es nueva, se trata tan sólo de un hechizo protector para que solo tú y yo veamos este decorado cada una de las veces que bajemos aquí, así, incluso cuando no estés podrás tenerme sólo para ti. La tercera, por supuesto, es esta cena que me ha costado siglos preparar y si te giras podrás ver la cama en la que pasarás la noche durmiendo a mi lado, como siempre has querido.

Sirius no paraba de sonreír y yo no era capaz de creer lo que estaba pasando. Todo aquello lo hacía por mí, para mí y siendo mi felicidad su único objetivo, sin importarle el esfuerzo, la dedicación o el tiempo que le ocupara.

- Por Merlín, Canuto, no sé qué decir – me sonrojé.

- Pues no digas nada, sólo siéntate.

Así lo hice. La velada transcurrió de forma amena, como siempre que estaba a su lado. Charlamos, nos reímos, cenamos, sonreíamos… yo cogía su mano, él me la acariciaba, yo enrojecía, él se reía y con un _te quiero_ entre susurros me hizo la persona más feliz del mundo.

Se levanto hacia mí y una vez a la altura de mi silla me levantó amarrándome de la mano y haciéndome posarla sobre su hombro mientras me besaba y me abrazaba. Entre caricias y suspiros se quitó la elegante chaqueta y la camiseta que llevaba puestas, dejándome observar su torso perfectamente construido y musculazo, dejándome tocarlo, besarlo…

Me tumbó sobre la cama y comenzó por quitarme la túnica con la que había ido, por el desconocimiento de lo que allí ocurriría. Me quitó poco a poco la ropa, acariciando cada una de las partes de mi cuerpo en el proceso; la camiseta, los pantalones, los boxers… hasta que los dos nos encontramos desnudos, juntos, perfectos, haciendo de nuestros cuerpos uno solo, masturbándonos el uno al otro, con nuestros cuerpos ardientes de pasión y deseo, cómo aquella misma mañana, como siempre que se encontraban solos.

Fue él quien dio el paso final, inclinándome con la fuerza de sus músculos bajo su cuerpo y bajo la erección que su miembro sufría en aquel momento, con suaves embestidas, sin eliminar el romanticismo del momento. Fueron horas las que estuvimos en aquella habitación, donde tantas veces nos dijimos "Te Quiero", donde tantas veces más nos lo diríamos…

- Feliz San Valentín, John – concluyó Sirius antes de quedarse dormido a mi lado, como el angelito que era.

* * *

**_Aix... me encanta esta pareja =)_**

**_Pronto tendré más, muy pronto =)_**


	5. Una pareja de enamorados

****

_Justo cómo prometí, he subido cuanto antes un nuevo capítulo, acercándome poco a poco al final. En el capítulo anterior se me olvidó explicar que en esta historia he decidido rebajar la edad tanto de Bellatrix como de Narcissa para que pudieran estar en Hogwarts a la vez que Sirius y porque me parecen dos personajes importanes a incluir en una historia vinculada con Sirius._

_Espero que lo disfruteis_

* * *

**Una pareja de enamorados**

El sol resultó una manera de despertarse que dejaba mucho que desear frente a los besos de Sirius. Era la primera vez en meses que no despertaba súbitamente al contacto con sus labios. Me levanté bruscamente asustado por si algo pudiera haber pasado y allí estaba él, roncando y con la baba asomando por su boca, pero tan precioso como yo siempre le había deseado.

- Buenos días, Lunático – saludó James desde el otro lado de la habitación – ¿estás vestido o tienes algún otro tipo de intimidad con la que sorprenderme hoy?

- No seas idiota, Cornamenta, por supuesto que estoy vestido – repuse mostrándole el pijama que llevaba puesto.

- Me llamas idiota como si no te hubiera pasado nunca – rió –. Por cierto, ¿dónde estuvisteis Sirius y tú anoche? Os oí llegar muy tarde – inquirió curioso.

- ¿Ayer? – me había pillado en blanco.

- Si, ayer no era luna llena y sin embargo no dormisteis aquí, o no al menos hasta muy tarde – apuntó.

- Estuvimos en Hogsmeade – se apresuró a decir Sirius, quien resultó estar tan sólo haciéndose el dormido –, tenía ganas de salir a dar una vuelta. Discutí con mi prima la loca y necesitaba despejarme un poco, ¿no es cierto, Lunático?

- Resultó algo aburrido, ya sabes lo pesado que se pone cuando esta deprimido – me resigné a mentir.

- Claro, Hogsmeade – dijo para sí, pero aún así fui capaz de oírle.

- ¿Qué dices, James? – inquirió Sirius quien por su parte no lo había oído.

- ¿Quién, yo? Nada, que me voy a desayunar… si, eso decía – concluyó con tono casi molesto.

Estaba claro que James sabía que lo ocurrido en Adivinación no había sido una simple coincidencia. También sabía que nuestras continuas desapariciones, nuestros susurros, nuestra complicidad… no eran fruto de la casualidad. En definitiva, tenía claro que sus amigos, nosotros, éramos algo más que eso, pero era un tema que para Sirius era totalmente tabú. Aprovechando que Peter se había ido con James y con la habitación disponible para nosotros solos, intenté abordar el tema.

- ¿Hasta cuando pensamos estar mintiendo? – inquirí molesto por aquella situación.

- ¿Otra vez con el tema, Remus? Sabes de sobra que no estoy preparado para hacer esto público – pareció incluso ofendido.

- Por favor, Sirius, ¿en serio crees que James es tan imbécil? En serio, todos vieron el espectáculo que di en Adivinación y particularmente él está 24 horas viéndonos escondernos, salir sospechosamente juntos de los baños y desapareciendo noches enteras.

- Aparte de ser pareja también somos amigos, Lunático, no creo que todo eso sea tan extraño – poco a poco habíamos alzado la voz.

- Claro que no, pero no creo que su tono decepcionado de hace unos minutos fuera porque sea precisamente eso lo que cree que pasa entre nosotros. Admite que simplemente te da vergüenza ser lo que eres – espeté.

- ¡Eso no es cierto!

- ¿A no? Pues tal vez deberías empezar por demostrarlo, porque empiezo a cansarme de mentir a mis amigos y de no poder decir al mundo que estoy enamorado de Sirius Black – concluí dejando escapar una lágrima –, y ahora si me disculpas me voy a desayunar, yo sólo – con especial énfasis en las dos últimas palabras salí dejando a Sirius cabizbajo sobre su cama.

Salí como un rayo hacia el Gran Comedor para evitar la remota posibilidad de que Sirius saliera corriendo en mi busca jurándome de nuevo que pronto podría contar lo feliz que era a su lado. Resultaba sorprendente como pocas horas atrás era todo tan perfecto y en aquel instante me resultaba imposible parar de llorar, así que decidí esconderme en la primera sala que vi, con la mala suerte de encontrarme con nueva compañía de la misma familia.

- ¿Quién me iba a decir a mí que los licántropos sabían llorar? – Bellatrix volvía a estar en mi camino, sólo que esta vez acompañada de su fiel hermana menor Narcissa.

- Lástima que las mortífagas no sepan de sentimientos – repliqué furioso.

- ¿¡Como te atreves!? – en menos de un segundo la mayor de las hermanas Black me había estampado contra la pared y me amenazaba con su varita al cuello – Primero loca y ahora mortífaga, creo que has sobrepasado el cupo de infamias para esta vida… Nos veremos en la siguiente.

- En el infierno es en el único sitio en el que algún día te veré – refunfuñé con el hilo de voz que la varita dejaba pasar por mi boca.

- Maldito hijo de…

- Cálmate hermana, a todo lobo le llega su cazador, o quizás sólo debamos hacer desaparecer su poción para amansar fieras y que algún mago estúpido se vea obligado a matarlo.

- Por favor, Cissy, yo quiero matarlo ahora, tú y ese estirado que te has echado por novio nunca me dejáis hacer cosas divertidas aún siendo yo la mayor – replicó con su particular tono de sicótica.

- Recuerda que fue el propio Voldemort el que nos encomendó a Lucius y a mí controlarte, Bella, ya habrá tiempo para diversión cuando el Señor Oscuro se alce, mientras tanto, tendrás que intentar contenerte – respondió ésta severamente.

- Intentar… los intentos, pueden ser fallidos, ¿no es cierto lobito?

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – tal día como aquel no creía poder alegrarme tanto de escuchar su voz, Sirius – Vaya, primas, podría decir que es un placer cruzarme con vosotras por estos pasillos, pero evidentemente mentiría. ¿Me podéis explicar qué creéis que estáis haciendo? – gritó enfurecido.

- Cazar, por supuesto – respondió la mayor – ¿Acaso no es más que evidente, primo?

- Pues esta pieza que pretendes añadir a tu colección lleva mi nombre, así que si no te importa, Bellatrix, deja a mi amigo en paz – repuso.

- Pues tendré que encontrar la manera de borrar tu nombre – refunfuñó amenazante.

- Vamos, vamos, chicos. Esta muy mal tratarse así entre familia. No te preocupes Sirius, no íbamos a hacerle nada. A fin de cuentas, no nos conviene llamar la atención… Todavía.

- Largo de aquí, _Cissy_ – dijo despectivamente.

- Volveremos a vernos, Sirius – se despidió Bellatrix con tono de profundo odio hacia su primo.

- ¿Estás bien? – inquirió. Me sentía tan ridículo por lo ocurrido durante aquel corto pero intenso tiempo que había transcurrido durante aquel día que sólo pude hacer un gesto afirmativo con mi cabeza – Vamos, comamos algo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el Gran Comedor. Decidimos tampoco contarles a James y a Peter lo que había ocurrido con las hermanas Black, aunque no entendí porque, estaba demasiado pasmado como para replicar. Tuvimos suerte de no cruzarnos con ellos en el Gran Comedor, pues mi cara era más parecido a un póster tamaño ventana que a un libro abierto, con lo que hubieran descubierto el pastel.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? – volvió a preguntar Sirius.

- Todo lo bien que puedo, al menos – repuse –. Gracias por ayudarme, Sirius – mis palabras resultaron cortantes aunque no lo pretendiera, lo que hizo que éste se entristeciera.

- Sigues enfadado, ¿verdad? – inquirió.

- Lo siento, Canuto, intento no estarlo, porque es injusto enfadarme después de que me hayas salvado la vida, pero entiende mi punto de vista, para mí no es tan fácil mentir.

- Ni para mí, Remus – apuntó –, aunque creas lo contrario hay algo en mí que desearía contarle al mundo lo que me pasa cada vez que te veo. Ese sentimiento de estar volando sobre las nubes cuando apareces y ni que decir sobre lo que siento cuando me besas… también hay una parte de mí que anhela eso, John.

- Tal vez sí, Sirius, incluso estoy seguro de que esa persona esta gritando por salir, pero no puedo esperarla… sería como esperar que desapareciera mi licantropía. Inútil y doloroso – concluí.

Me levanté de mi sitio sin mirarle, pues era muy probable que acabara de destrozar su corazón en mil pedazos con mis palabras, y aquella era una visión que no podía observar en aquel momento. Mientras avanzaba hacia la salida, aproximadamente cuando atravesaba el centro de la estancia, una mano sujeto la mía y me la robó de un tirón, atrayéndome hacía si bruscamente y besando mis labios con mayor pasión que nunca. Pude sentir el sabor de Sirius entre mis labios y sabía que estaba en el Gran Comedor, ante la mirada atenta de todos y los susurros constantes de los presentes.

- Si hay algo que no jamás podría imaginar ahora es una vida sin ti, John – dijo –, haría lo que fuera por estar a tu lado, incluido esto.

- Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado, Canuto – sonreí. Juntos abandonamos el lugar sin dar una sola explicación, mirándonos el uno al otro como lo que por fin oficialmente éramos, una pareja de enamorados.


	6. La proxima vez no fallaré

**_Se acerca el final de mi primera historia, poco a poco voy dándole forma al final de la historia en mi cabeza y por supuesto también por escrito =)_**

**_Gracias una vez más a Pandora Lover por su colaboración y corrección de errores :D_**

**_Que lo disfrutéi_**

**_"La proxima vez... No fallaré"_**

Tras los incidentes con las hermanas Black y a pesar de que Sirius no creía en la posibilidad de que lo volvieran a intentar, decidí extremar las precauciones. Intentaba no ir a ningún lado sin él aunque no se lo había pedido expresamente, a fin de cuentas, un duelo en solitario contra las Black sería un suicidio, pero con mis poderes y los de Sirius, era imposible perder.

- Oye, Remus, ¿es cosa mía o últimamente no te despegas de mí? – inquirió él cuando le seguí hasta el baño – ¿No tendrá esto que ver con el incidente con mis primas, verdad?

- No digas estupideces – negué, en parte no mentía, pues tampoco iba con él a todas partes, sólo que me sentía más seguro de mi mismo con él –, es simplemente que no quiero separarme de ti, te quiero demasiado para hacerlo – le besé.

- Oh, que bonitas palabras, Lunático – James había entrado mientras hablábamos –. Dime, ¿crees que si en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras finjo un sueño erótico con Evans ella correrá a mis brazos también?

- Muy gracioso, James – refunfuñé burlonamente –. Tal vez deberías asumir que ella no es para ti e intentarlo quizás con Colagusano, yo creo que haríais una pareja de lo más peculiar.

_- ¡__Touchée__! _– repuso James dándose por vencido.

- Si, Cornamenta, yo también creo que tienes más oportunidades con él sin duda, porque a mi Remus no me lo puedes tocar.

- Vale ya de chistes, parejita, cuando me veáis con Evans del brazo tendréis que tragaros vuestras palabras.

- Cuando te veamos con Lily del brazo puede que seamos sólo parte de un sueño tuyo – se rió Sirius.

- Bueno, dejemos de torturar al pobre Cornamenta y vamos a clase o el castigo de la profesora Merrythought será terrible, ya llevamos dos días llegando tarde – concluí abriendo la puerta para salir.

Entre risas y refunfuños de James convenciendose a sí mismo de que algún día Lily Evans le pertenecería, llegamos a clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, donde por primera vez en varios días encontramos de nuevo a las hermanas Black, era mejor no preguntarse qué habían estado haciendo en su ausencia.

- No te separes de mí, Sirius, no pienso permitir que te ocurra nada – le dije con voz queda.

- Vamos, tranquilo, ¿cuál sería la probabilidad de que algo ocurriera en clase? – inquirió este burlón.

- Pues no lo sé, ¿cuál era, según tú, la probabilidad de que atacaran en un lugar tan seguro como Hogwarts? – dije con cierto retintín.

- Venga, encima no te enfades, que estando de morros no hay quien te aguante – se burló –, aunque enfadado tienes un punto muy sexy – añadió besándome levemente el cuello.

- Vamos, Sirius, contrólate, estamos en clase y no es el momento – enrojecí.

Controlando costosamente el impulso que ambos sentimos en aquel momento de desaparecernos de clase, intentamos atender, pero sin éxito. Mi mente y mi mirada se dirigían constantemente al pupitre de las siniestras hermanas, intentando averiguar qué habían estado tramando, mientras que la mente y mirada de Sirius estaban demasiado ocupadas contando las telarañas del techo y dormitando a ratos sobre su propia mano.

- Sr. Black – llamó súbitamente la profesora –, si le aburre la clase no tiene ningún problema para abandonarla cuando lo desee, ¿o quizás cree que todo lo que yo explico ya lo sabe?

- En cierto modo sí – respondió Sirius arrogante.

- Sirius, cállate o te echará – le dije con un hilo de voz para que sólo el me oyera.

- ¿Ah, sí?, entonces supongo que no tendrá ningún reparo en mostrar su gran habilidad en un duelo, ¿no es cierto? – le provocó.

- Podría ser divertido.

- Está bien, en ese caso, ¿hay algún voluntario para enfrentarse a nuestro hábil alumno, el señor Sirius Black? – recé, durante el segundo que duró el silencio, por no oír en aquel momento la voz de ninguna de sus primas, pues acababa de leer la mente de Bellatrix sin ni siquiera mirarla.

- Yo misma, señora Merrythought – respondió ella con una sonrisa entre los labios –, será divertido poner en ridículo a mi _"hábil"_ primito.

- Un duelo familiar, qué interesante. Está bien, a sus puestos.

- Sirius, no lo hagas, ¡Te matará! – exclamé por lo bajo – Es la oportunidad que lleva días esperando, estoy seguro de que pretende matarte – no podía soportar la idea de que él muriera, ni siquiera temía por mí, pero no quería perderle a él.

- John, sé realista, no va a lanzarme ninguna de las imperdonables delante de una sala llena de gente. Será divertido dejarla en ridículo – me sonrió tranquilizadoramente –. No te preocupes – me besó y se dirigió justo enfrente de donde se encontraba su prima.

La menor de las hermanas Black sonreía victoriosa, segura de que Bellatrix acabaría fácilmente con Sirius. El duelo comenzó pausadamente, una reverencia, unos pasos hacia atrás y se colocaron de manera reglamentaria el uno frente al otro.

- Lamentarás haberte ofrecido para este reto, prima.

- Creo que tú y tu lobito lo acabaréis lamentando más,_ ¡Tarantalegra!_ – gritó al tiempo que mi corazón daba un vuelco, pero Sirius esquivó el hechizo fácilmente.

- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? – se jactó – Lamentarás haber intentado tocar a "mi lobito" ¡_Confundus_! – el hechizo pasó rozando el pelo de la Slytherin. Todos la animaban a acabar con Sirius y ella se crecía a cada silbido, a cada grito de ánimo hacia ella, no podía perder.

- No creerás que iba a ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? – inquirió riendo como la chiflada que era - _¡Reducto! _– falló.

- Siempre has sido una loca – le espetó Sirius provocando su ira - _¡Riptusempra!_ – esquivó el ataque movida por la rabia que le provocaba la palabra loca.

_- ¡Incarcerous! – _erró el tiro, las sogas que la varita había desprendido pasaron por encima de Sirius y no le dio tiempo a ver lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

_- ¡Expelliarmus! _– por primera vez en todo el duelo un ataque resultó efectivo haciendo volar la varita de Bellatrix por los aires –. Has perdido, Bella, _¡Desmaius! _- el hechizo la golpeo en un costado, justo como Sirius pretendía, haciendo que volara unos metros y cayera pero sin llegar a perder la consciencia.

Los gritos y vítores que anteriormente animaban a la Slytherin se habían convertido en risas, en carcajadas que taladraban el orgullo de Bellatrix mientras se hallaba tirada en el suelo, desarmada y derrotada, observando el triunfo de su odiado primo, los abrazos y enhorabuenas que ella debería haber recibido. Su rostro cambió de risa a furia, de felicidad a frustración y su semblante se tornó tan oscuro como el día que había estado a punto de matarme. Ante el despiste de todos, Bellatrix se había levantado y había recogido su varita, apuntaba a Sirius, tan sólo bajo la atenta mirada de su hermana Narcissa, que nada podía hacer para llegar entre la multitud hasta su hermana y evitar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Cada vez estaba más cerca, le tenía a tiro y nadie se daba cuenta, lo iban a matar y nadie iba a hacer nada.

- ¡_Avad…_!

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_ – me apresuré a decir justo a tiempo de evitar la muerte de Sirius. La sala quedó en silencio sin saber lo que acaba de ocurrir. Nadie había oído el principio de la maldición que había estado a punto de articular, sólo oyeron mi grito desesperado con el que había desarmado a aquella loca.

- ¡Esto no quedará así, Sirius! Tú y tu lobito deberíais andaros con cuidado de ahora en adelante. ¡A mí nadie me llama loca! Y muchísimo menos me deja en ridículo de esta manera – su voz se tornaba más sicótica por segundos mientras nos amenazaba –. Cubríos las espaldas, porque la próxima vez, no fallaré. Vámonos, Cissy.

Narcissa la miraba asustada. Se suponía que ella debía controlar a su hermana, pero después de aquellas amenazas ella misma supo que no lo conseguiría.

Cuando la masa de gente se disolvió, Sirius se acercó para agradecerme lo que había hecho, su cara ya no era de total tranquilidad, la locura de su prima había llegado al punto de intentar matarle en cualquier situación, incluso en aquella. Desde ese momento en adelante, íbamos a tener que controlar a la mayor de las Black si queríamos sobrevivir.


End file.
